Love Lasts Forever
by Arwennicole
Summary: This is based during and after the movie. Will and Elizabeth had a moment below deck before the Interceptor was attacked. Rest of the summery is inside. Read, Review, and Enjoy! Sequel is up called Love Lasts Forever 2


Love Lasts Forever

By

Nicole

Pairing: Will and Elizabeth tiny, tiny bit of Jack and Anamaria

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Summery: During the movie, if Will and Elizabeth shared a moment underneath the deck on the _Dauntless_ before they were attacked. This is mostly based on what was going on in the movie. All except for the ending to it.  Read, review, and enjoy.

                Elizabeth watched as Will wrapped her hand up from Barbossa's knife and pulled her hand back when his rough hands touched her wrist. "Sorry, blacksmith's hands, they're rough I know," he said.

"No, I mean yes they are rough but…," she trailed off.

Will looked at her and let her hand go. "Don't stop," she said. Will looked into her eyes before bringing her head closer to his. "Elizabeth," he whispered. Then they pulled each other into a passionate kiss. However, when Will's hands left her neck to go around her waist, the medallion fell from Elizabeth's neck to the floor. Elizabeth pulled out of the kiss and smiled at him. Will smiled back before pulling her into another kiss. Will's lips left hers and went down Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth sighed and began to undo the rest of Will's vest. Just then, the moment was broken when they heard the crew running around deck. He pulled away from their loving embrace and put his vest back on. The medallion was totally forgotten and the two of them climbed the ladder to the deck.

                "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Elizabeth called to Mr. Gibbs.

"The **_Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us," Anamaria replied.**

Elizabeth hurried to the side and saw the cursed pirate ship catching up to them. Will stood behind her and watched as she ran up to Anamaria. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth said.

"You can tell them that after they caught us," Anamaria snapped.

Once they tried a few maneuvers that didn't work for long, Elizabeth ordered the anchor to be lowered on the Starboard side. As soon as the time was right, Elizabeth looked at Anamaria. "LET GO!" She called. Anamaria let go of the wheel. The ship swerved to one side and Will grabbed Elizabeth by the waist while holding onto a railing. Once the ship stopped swerving, the cursed pirates were right across from them. "NOW!" Will yelled.

"FIRE!" Barbossa yelled.

"FIRE!" Elizabeth yelled.

The fight was on between the _Interceptor and the **_Black Pearl_. After Anamaria almost handed Elizabeth over to the cursed pirates and when Will explained that, she wasn't the one they were after, Elizabeth realized that the medallion was gone. "The medallion!" She gasped. Will's eyes widened and he ran below deck to find the medallion.**_

                After about five minutes of fighting, Captain Jack Sparrow came over to the other side and saved Elizabeth. "Where's the medallion?" Jack asked.

"Wretch," Elizabeth hissed.

She went to slap Jack across the face when he grabbed her wrist and stared at the bandage around her hand. "Ah, where is dear William?" He asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened when she remembered that Will went below deck. "Will!" She gasped. She got up from the deck and ran over to the door that led to the bottom of the ship. She gasped when she saw that Will was trapped. "WILL!" She called.

"ELIZABETH!" Will yelled.

Elizabeth held onto his hand and realized that she had to get him out. She tried to remove the pole that was on top of the door. It was too heavy for her to move and ran back over to him. "I can't move it," she said. Then pirates grabbed Elizabeth's arms and dragged her away. "WILL!" She screamed.

"ELIZABETH!" Will called.

Elizabeth struggled against the pirates as they brought her back over to the **_Black Pearl_**.

                Will was trapped; he took a deep breath and began to swim underwater to find a way out. He found the cannon hole that the cannon ball made and was able to get out through there. He made it to the surface and heard the _Interceptor_ blow up.

                Elizabeth went underneath the rope that the pirates tied her and the crew up with to try to get back to Will. Her eyes widened when she saw the ship blow up. "Will," she whispered. She ran over to Barbossa in anger. "YOU HAVE TO STOP IT! STOP IT!" Elizabeth screamed. Barbossa spun around and grabbed Elizabeth's arms. "Welcome back, miss. You have taken advantage of our hospitality last time. It's all fair now that you return the favor," Barbossa said. Elizabeth screamed when Barbossa threw her over to the crew. She felt them grabbing at the dress and felt the materiel stretching. She screamed as loud as she could of course, out of fear.

                Will made it to the cursed ship and climbed up. He heard Barbossa telling Elizabeth that she taken advantage of their hospitality and it was fair for them to take advantage of her. He climbed up the side of the ship as fast as he could as he listened to her screams. He then climbed up onto the ledge. "BARBOSSA!" He yelled. He watched as the crew stopped grabbing at Elizabeth, even though they still had a hold of her. "Will," Elizabeth said. Will jumped down and grabbed a pistol. "She goes free," Will said. Barbossa looked at him. "What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked.

"She goes free," Will repeated.

Barbossa stood in front of Will. "You have only one shot and we can't die," Barbossa said. Will looked over at Jack. "Don't do anything stupid," Jack said. Will jumped back up on the ledge. "You can't…I can," Will said. Elizabeth gasped and went to get at Will when the pirates held her back. "Who are you?" Barbossa asked. Will rolled his eyes slightly when he heard Jack trying to lie to Barbossa. "My name's Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins," Will said. Then Ragetti pointed out that he looked just like his father. "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones's locker," Will said. Barbossa walked over to Will. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free," Will said.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked.

Will ignored Jack's hand gestures and pointed the pistol at the crew before pointing it back at his neck. "And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed," Will said.

"Agreed," Barbossa said.

Will put the pistol back and the crew let Elizabeth go. She ran into Will's arms, even though he was drenched. She didn't care, she wanted to stay in his embrace forever. "I thought they killed you," she whispered. Will looked at the pirates before keeping Elizabeth close to him. "I thought they killed me too, but I got out just in time," he said. Barbossa held the medallion and an evil smile came upon his lips as he saw the same island he marooned Jack on coming into view. He looked at Will and Elizabeth, he was going to allow them to have their moment until they were able to get Elizabeth to walk the plank. Elizabeth looked up into Will's eyes and Will pulled her into a passionate kiss. Will didn't care that every pirate on the ship was watching, he just wanted to keep her in his arms forever. However, the kiss was unintentionally broken when two pirates grabbed Will and two pirates grabbed Elizabeth. Will's eyes widened when they shoved Elizabeth up onto the plank and held their swords or pistols out at her. They tried to put a gag in Will's mouth, but Will fought against the pirates to get to Barbossa. "BARBOSSA, YOU LYING BASTARD! YOU SWORE SHE'D GO FREE!" Will yelled. Elizabeth turned to look at Will. Barbossa looked at Will as well. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa said. Then a pirate put the gag in Will's mouth and pushed him away. Will Turner could only watch as the one woman he loved since he was twelve walking the plank. Elizabeth gave Barbossa the dress she was wearing back and then she turned around to walk off the plank again. She glanced at Will and saw the fear in his eyes. "TOO LONG!" Bo'sun yelled. He stepped on the back of the plank and Elizabeth fell into the water. Will just wanted to break away from the pirates and go after Elizabeth. He just lowered his head in defeat once she was out of his sight. When Jack jumped off the plank, they dragged Will and the crew below deck.

                Elizabeth felt tears press against her eyes when she saw the ship sail off into the distance. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged his hand off. "Will was a good man," Jack said. Elizabeth spun around to look at Jack. "We have to save him," she said. Jack stared at Elizabeth with a quizzical look. "How can we do that? We're on this island and Will is on the ship going back to the island. By the time we get there if we ever get off this island, he'll be dead," he said. Elizabeth walked away from Jack, trying to block out his words. "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Elizabeth, Elizabeth stop," he ordered. He grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and turned her around. Elizabeth lifted her head up to face him. Jack's eyes widened when he saw tears falling from her eyes. "I can't give up on him," she said with a sob. Jack sighed and pulled her into a friendly embrace. "It's all right, everything's going to be all right," he said. Elizabeth shook her head. "No, it won't be all right, not as long as I know that Will is going to die," she said. Jack did his best to comfort her, but he wasn't doing a good job at it.

                When Will was thrown into his separate cell from the crew, Mr. Gibbs watched him sit in a corner with his head in his hands. He remembered when Will and Elizabeth were twelve, when he was first brought onboard from the little piece of ship he was lying on from a shipwreck. "I failed her," Anamaria heard Will say. She watched as the crew sat down and they were ignoring the young blacksmith. Mr. Gibbs looked at Anamaria and then they both looked at Will. "How did you fail her?" Anamaria asked.

"I couldn't protect her, it is my entire fault that she's on that bloody island," he said.

"How can it be your fault? Barbossa turned your words around and it was he who put Elizabeth and Jack on that island," Anamaria said.

Will didn't answer her, his heart was aching. "I was willing to die for her," Will said. He lifted his head up to look at the ceiling before looking at the floor. Anamaria knew that Will won't say anymore, so she and Gibbs just sat there looking at Will.

                "But we have to save Will," Elizabeth said. She and Jack got off the island when she blew up everything on the island to make a signal. "NO! You're safe, we'll return to Port Royal, immediately. Not go gallivanting after pirates," Governor Swann said.

"Then we condemn him to death," Elizabeth said, her heart beating hard against her chest at the thought.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy," Governor Swann said.

Tears threaten to fall from Elizabeth's eyes as she tried to get them convinced to save Will. "To rescue me, to prevent anything to happen to me," Elizabeth said. After Jack tried to convince them, they still refused. (AN: This part will be different from the movie as well. This is how I thought is should have gone.) "Why does this boy mean so much to you?" Norrington asked. Elizabeth went to walk away, not wanting her father or the commodore to know about her true feelings for Will Turner. Jack grabbed Elizabeth before she got too far. "No, you go and tell them. Don't make the same mistake I did," he said.

"Get your hands off my daughter," Governor Swann ordered.

Jack ignored Governor Swann and looked at Elizabeth in the eye. "I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Go tell them," he said. Elizabeth nodded and turned to look at Norrington and her father. "I love him," she said. Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington stared at Elizabeth in shock. "In love with Will? I'm sure that it's not real love," Governor Swann said. Elizabeth stood firm. "It is real love. I love Will Turner," she said. Then she grabbed Murtogg's pistol and held it up to her as Will did. "I would rather be dead and be with Will thank to be here and sit here and know that he'll be dead before tomorrow morning," she said. Governor Swann looked at Norrington. Norrington then ordered the ship to be turned around and Jack was going to be the guide to the island. Norrington walked over to Elizabeth. "Why do you love Will so much? Has he told you that he loved you back?" Norrington asked. Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. Norrington was right, Will never told her that he loved her. She turned and leaned against the railing of the ship. "_Does Will love me? What about the kiss we shared  below the deck on the Interceptor and how close we were at that time? Does he love me, or does he kiss me because he wanted to make me feel like a fool? Does Will love me?_" She thought. She didn't know the answer, even though she wished she did.

                Will just about given up when they came to the caves, that was until Will saw Jack coming. "Jack!" He gasped. Jack was stopped when Bo'sun put his hand on his shoulder. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promise," he said.

Will's heart began to fill with hope. Elizabeth was alive.

                When Jack got the other pirates to go, it was only Jack, Will, Barbossa, and 3 other pirates. When Jack threw him a sword, Will was fighting with his hands tied behind his back until a pirate went to chop his shoulder, he spun around and the sword landed on the rope instead. Will fought for a while and then he landed on his back when a pirate threw a bomb. "I should teach you the meaning of pain," the pirate said.

"Do you like pain?" A feminine asked.

Just then, a golden staff hit the pirate in the head and Elizabeth stood there. "Try wearing a corset," she said. She then turned and helped Will up from the ground. They fought side by side and they blew up the three pirates. Will broke the curse and they returned to the _Dauntless. Elizabeth still didn't get her answer, did Will Turner love her?_

*Back in Port Royal*

                Elizabeth didn't see Will since the adventure, and her heart was breaking every single moment that he wasn't with her. The day that Jack was being hung, Elizabeth saw Will walking over to them. He looked more handsome than ever. He wore a white feathered hat, a red cape, and on his belt were two swords. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth," Will said. Elizabeth looked at him, she saw a look in his eye that she hasn't seen before. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you…I love you," he said. Elizabeth received her answer, Will Turner did love her. The kisses he gave her on the _Interceptor and the **_Black Pearl_ were out of love. Just then, when Will went to save Jack, Elizabeth knew she had to do something. "I can't breathe," she said. Then she fake fainted. Will fought the executioner while Jack was trying to balance on the sword. When the executioner's sword hit the rope, Jack fell to the ground. Will did a flip off the stand and he and Jack fought as one against the marines. When they were surrounded, Norrington, Governor Swann, and Elizabeth ran over to them. When Norrington stopped yelling at Will, Elizabeth stood next to him. Then when Jack fell over the ledge, they ran over and watched as the pirate fell into the water. Once the ****_Black Pearl_ came, Jack swam over to his ship. "Mr. Turner," Norrington said. Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm before he could walk away. Will looked at Elizabeth with gentle eyes. "I will accept the consequences for my actions," he said. Then he stood in front of Commodore Norrington. Norrington raised his sword that Will made and looked at Will. "This is a beautiful sword, I would expect the man who made it show the same care and devotion to every aspect of his life," Norrington said.**_

"Thank you," Will said.

When the soldiers left, Governor Swann, Will, and Elizabeth were the only ones left. "So this is the path you've chosen is it? After all, he is a blacksmith," Governor Swann said. Elizabeth looked at Will lovingly. "No," she said as she removed his hat, "he's a pirate." Governor Swann walked away and then Will pulled Elizabeth into a deep passionate kiss. This kiss was much more loving than the last to kisses he gave her, this one she knew that he was giving her was to seal his vow of love to her. When they pulled away. Will pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

Will smiled and they watched as the **_Black Pearl_** sailed away. Then they walked together through Port Royal.

                However, before Jack left Port Royal, Mr. Cotton handed him his hat and then Anamaria walked over and placed his jacket on his shoulders. "The **_Black Pearl_** is yours," Anamaria said. Before Jack went to the wheel, he held onto Anamaria's hands. He was glad to know that Anamaria was all right, and now he had his ship back. Once he got the crew to get to work, Jack sailed out of Port Royal. Anamaria stood next to Jack. "I almost lost you," he said as he took her hand. Anamaria smiled and stood next to him. "I'm strong, and you know it," she said. Jack held her next to him and nodded.

*One Year Later*

                Will Turner smiled as he placed a blindfold over Elizabeth's eyes. "Will, what are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see in a minute, love," he replied.

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a childlike laugh. "Every time I'm around you, Will, you always make me feel like we're in a whole different world," she said. Will smiled and placed his chin over her shoulder. "I feel the same way every time I'm with you," he said. Then he stood in front of her and took her by the hand. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't trip," he said. He picked Elizabeth up into a carrying position and carried her to their destination.

                Elizabeth felt Will stop and put her on the ground. She couldn't feel Will's hands anymore. "Will?" She asked.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Take off the blindfold and see," he said.

Elizabeth took the blindfold off and gasped at what she saw. They were in the beautiful gardens of Port Royal. All around the gardens were lit up lamps and around the circle she and Will stood were lit candles. "Will, what is this?" She asked. Will smiled at her before taking her hands in his. "Remember when we first met? When we were twelve?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "Yes," she said.

"This is the anniversary the day we first met," he said.

Tears of happiness were threatening to fall from her eyes. She then noticed that he was wearing the outfit he wore when he told her he loved her. Will went down onto one knee, grasped her hand in his, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Elizabeth Swann, will you marry me?" He asked. Elizabeth then let a tear fall from her eye. "Yes," she replied. Will stood up and took her into his arms once again. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Will then pulled her into a passionate kiss to seal their love after he placed a beautiful, but small diamond ring on her finger. The kiss that showed that a blacksmith and the Governor's daughter would love each other for eternity.

Fin

AN: If you want a sequel, please tell me. If you don't, then I won't keep going on this one. I hope you enjoyed it. So review please no flames. I hate flames, I would like to enjoy a nice review. Like I said, if you want a sequel, just tell me and I'll do so.


End file.
